


Hidden Away

by Somethingbad123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, EXO are businessmen, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, More ships and fandoms and people to be added, Please tell me what tags should be here, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Thanks, They're all really in love, workaholics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 16:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12461466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingbad123/pseuds/Somethingbad123
Summary: "Why can't they just know? Why do we need to be killing ourselves just to hide something that's supposed to be normal?"--EXO are businessmen that act similar to how they are normally and work to hide that they are in fact, all bonded to their soulmates already. It's going to be a long and crazy ride, especially since all the rumors all flying.





	Hidden Away

Monday, Nov. 12th

“Get out! You’re done here!”

Byun Baekhyun’s voice rang out through the entire floor of the office building as he fired his 78th secretary in the same amount of weeks. Luckily enough, his best friend and longtime business partner were just walking into the floor.

Kim Minseok intercepted the poor girl as she rushed to the elevator, tears already forming in her eyes. “You poor thing, head over to KM Headquarters and tell the secretary that you’re BBH’s 78th. She’ll get you sorted okay?”

A nod from the girl and an endless amount of thank you’s before she was headed down and him to the office she had just come running out of.

“She looked nice, what did she do?” He said leaning against the doorframe.

“Do you see this? Cucumbers. In my salad. I explicitly said no cucumbers. Ever. And what do I get? Cucumbers in my salad.” Baekhyun’s face was one of extreme disgust as he poked and the offending vegetable.

Minseok chuckled as he sat down in front of the desk. “Yeah, and the one before that messed up your coffee order and she was gone too.”

“Mess up my coffee order? I don’t think so. Tons of people are vying for this job if you can’t get the small details down, you’re gone.” The younger said it as though it made all the sense in the world.

Minseok laughed again, popping a cucumber from the sala into his mouth, “Soon you’ll run out of people wanting this job. But, that’s not why I’m here.” He leaned forward, elbows on the desk much to Baekhyun chagrin,”there’s this fancy dinner with investors I need to go to. I get a second, can you come?”

“Don’t you have a soulmate that could go with you? When is it?”

“It’s this Friday at-“

“Byun Baekhyun!” Both men looked up at the call to see an extremely disheveled woman holding a cell phone in one and hand and, funnily enough, a small frying pan. Obviously drunk, she stumbled into the office. “You bastard!”

Minseok saw Baekhyun hit the button for security on his desk through the corner of his eye before he spoke,”I’m sorry? Do I know you?”

The woman laughed,”You don’t even remember me? We went out for five months before you dumped me for someone else!”

“Ah, I didn’t leave you for anyone else. I just couldn’t date you anymore.”

“You’re a liar! The only reason you would have left me was that some other girl caught your eye. Now tell me who it was!” The girl stumbled closer to the pair. Her eyes were wide and she looked insane.

“It really was no one,” Baekhyun was calm, speaking in a soft voice so that he wouldn’t antagonize the girl any further, “I was just too busy to keep our relationship up.”

“Then why didn’t you come back to me?” The woman’s eyes filled with tears, “The news said that you had picked up a new girl!”

“It’s because I did. But, I’m too busy again. We left ways but we’re still good friends.”

Security guards appeared behind the woman. They paid their hands on her shoulders and began to move her out of the office towards the elevators.

“You called security on me?” The woman’s eyes went from teary-eyed to maniac in a split second. “How dare you!”

“I’m sure that you won’t be remembering this after since you’re drunk, and that’s why I’m going to get you home before you do something you regret. Boys get her home, please. Thank you.” Baekhyun had a face of soft concern and worry. He wanted her to get home safe, he didn’t want anything bad to happen to her.

“Curse you Byun Baekhyun!” She screamed at him as she flailed in the security guards grips. She was still yelling as she got into the elevator. When the doors finally slid shut, the floor was finally quiet.

“Don’t you have a soulmate?” Minseok turned his cat eyes over to his best friend with judgment in his eyes.

After what he and his soulmate went through because they didn’t want to accept each other he couldn’t stand to see someone neglecting their soulmate. It was a terrible thing to witness.

“I’ve never seen her before in my life. She just seemed so hung up on it that I needed to make her see sense.” Baekhyun was no longer looking at Minseok. He knew exactly was coming.

“Awwww.” The cooing began. “You’ve always been so soft but I never thought that you were so soft that you’d lie to a girl to make her feel better.”

A groan from the man behind the desk. “Weren’t you here to invite me to something?”

“Right, this Friday at seven. Please make it. I don’t think that I would survive.”

“Aren’t these your investors? You need them don’t you?”

“I’ve signed with most of them already. And they’re all old farts trying to give me advice on how to run my business. And besides, I have all of you as investors already.”

Baekhyun smiles at that, “How true.”

Together, the nine people of their friend group made up the leaders of most industries. Kim Junmyeon, owner of one of the most popular magazine companies in the world. Kim Minseok, the owner of the largest set of high-end hotels in the world. Zhang Yixing, owner of the most high-end malls in Korea and China (and all over the world).Kim Jongdae, founder of the largest gaming company in the world. Byun Baekhyun, owner of the most successful entertainment companies in the world. Park Chanyeol, inherited his father's large shipping business and runs several orphanages. Do Kyungsoo, the richest of them all with hands in the writing business along with a hand in the stock market. Kim Jongin, one of the two leaders in the fashion industry. And Oh Sehun, the second leader of the fashion industry.

They were all on the top of the world, known to the public as the EXO group. No one had ever topped them after they dominated their scenes and there was no sign of them stopping their climb up. They were envied by all, swooned over by women and men alike for their looks and their wealth. It was because of all that wealth that they had few friends, most others who were working as high as they were in their companies.

They had lost a few friends when their companies had collapsed or had taken a financial blow but they didn’t have many enemies (unless you counted the people who wanted to have them murdered so that they could take over their companies. Then there were quite a few.).

And funnily enough, most of them were soulmates. With their relationships in the media, people would fawn over everyone they dated but something that they were able to keep out of the media was that they had found their soulmates. That was something that they were ever grateful for.

The nine of them were friends for life. God knows what they would have been like without each other.

—  
Tuesday Nov.13th

“Hey, what’s up?” Kim Jongin spoke into the sleek iPhone he lifted to his ear.

On the other side of the line sat Oh Sehun, flipping an envelope open and closed. It was an invitation to a runway in Paris. It was for the very weekend that he had to go to the investor's function for Minseok but his presence at this show could make this new designers dream come true.

“I’m torn. There’s an invitation for an upcoming designers showcase. She supposed to be really good and she’s asked me to come and see her work.”

“That’s great. You should go.” Jongin knew he sounded emotionless but, no one needed to know that he was attached to his biggest competitor. The press would latch onto it like fleas on a dog.

The sleeve of his jacket slipped up a bit revealing the barest hints of his soulmate tattoo, a bracelet of vines and mallow primroses. A small name tattooed right underneath. This name was the one that he covered with a little makeup, he didn’t need anyone knowing his soulmate's name.

“Nini I want to but, it’s the same weekend as Minseok Hyung's function.”

“Please tell me you’re at your house and not in public.”

“You think I’d call you that in public? Of course, I’m home.”

“Maybe you could tell her you can’t make the function since you’re busy but you’ll take a look and send in your thoughts and ask her to contact you after the showcase to see what you can do? And you could always throw in me. Get my opinion too.” Jongin scribbled his signature on the price of paper he was being offered by his secretary before slipping inside his office and falling into his chair, “God, I miss you.”

“I have today off, come visit. I’ll be here. That’s good. She put her contact details on here so I’ll check it out now okay? See you later.”

“I’ll be there.”

The phone call ended and Jongin sighed. How he wished that the public didn’t care about his life. He rolled up the sleeves of his dark suit, custom made of course. The two bands around his wrists were as unchanged and similar as ever. The one with hollyhock flowers just a bit smaller than the one with mallow primroses. How he wished he could just go out with both soulmates without rumors and assumptions flying around.

A knock at his office door before a head poked through the door. “You busy?”

A smile spread across Jongin’s face as he rose from his chair and walked around the desk. “If it’s you, no.”

Do Kyungsoo walked forward with a bright smile tracing his heart-shaped lips. He shut the door before coming to stand next to Jongin.

With a click of a button, the windows were darkened and Jongin’s hands were around Kyungsoo’s waist and his mouth was on the elders.

On his left wrist, on the smaller band where Hollyhocks and vines wound together, a small name was inscribed. One of the two he would never let the world see. ‘Do Kyungsoo’

When they pulled away the young get rested his head on Kyungsoo’s, looking him straight in the eyes.

“I miss you guys too much when we’re working.”

“Of course you do. Who knew that under that hard gaze that everyone melts under there was a softie.”

“You bring it out. That and anyone I'm comfortable with.”

“Well, I checked in with Wendy and you’re done for the day. Ready to go home?”

“God yes. But we’re going to Sehun’s. He’s been off all day.”

“The lucky bastard. I’ve wanted to go home all day and he’s been there the entire time?”

“Go easy on him, you know the past few weeks have been hard.”

Over the past three weeks, Sehun’s company had faced a major scandal when someone had leaked false information on the ethics of the production of clothes. It had taken a few weeks but the news had finally died down with reassurances from inspectors, detectives and a court. The leak had been found, and then fired and blacklisted from not only Sehun’s company but all of EXO’s plus a few more. No one wanted an employee that would spill facts for some cheap cash. All the drama had taken it out of him and so Sehun had taken a couple of days off as well as giving all the people that had worked tirelessly to get the scandal out of the way a week off to spend.

That also meant that he had been deprived of any soulmate time for a long while. And so had his soulmates.

And so Kyungsoo and Jongin headed down to the parking lot of the Exodus corporation building and climbed into the Audi that Jongin had brought with him in the morning. They pulled out of the space and the car purred out onto the road outside.

“How was work?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo, knowing that there had to be something interesting.

“Press was at the door of the building, I think they were trying to see if I would confirm whether or not I’d be running for president. I just avoided them. Use the back entrance after getting off the bus. I had lunch with Jongdae too. Apparently, he’s been asked to marry some government officials daughter. He turned it down of course. Joy told me that she could schedule a fitting for clothes for Minseok Hyung’s thing but I said no. Why that when I have you two?” Kyungsoo chattered.

To the public, he was a kind soul, humble, smart and rich. To EXO, he was the embodiment of small and fierce. Everyone was not so secretly terrified of him. To Jongin and Sehun, he was sweet and wonderful and the sound of his voice and laugh brought an immense amount of joy to them. Which is why he was so comfortable with them. And why he spoke a lot. Sometimes. Other times you could call his name out a hundred times and even when you yelled he wouldn’t answer but, they still loved him.

“Well, I had seven meetings on the same issue. And then there was a problem with a factory that I had to cover. And on top of that, I can’t seem to think of an idea for the Winter Collection. It sucks.”

“Poor baby.” Kyungsoo teased. “You’ll think of something. You always do.”

They pulled up into the back driveway of Sehun’s house. The car was shut and locked and the two of them walked to the door. They unlocked it and headed in.

The house was magnificent. Big enough to house twelve or thirteen people each with their own room, it was Sehun in a house. Clean and modern the house was something that you’d see in movies. The scent of freshly brewed coffee floated around the house, something none of the three could live without. Up the stairs and down the hall was the largest bedroom. They pushed the door open to see their soulmate sprawled on the bed, Long legs dwarfed by the sheer size of the bed meant to hold four people. Two cups of coffee were steaming on the desk at the window along with three plates of Samgyeopsal.

At the sound of the door, Sehun had looked up. It had been three weeks since he had seen his soulmates in person and he had felt so deprived of them that the need to touch them was stronger than the pull towards the food.

He slid to the edge of the bed and made grabby hands to the two who chuckled. They complied with the youngest demands. They stood there, Sehun’s head buried in Jongin’s stomach and his hand gripped in Kyungsoo’s.

“Missed you. So much.” His voice was muffled by Jongin’s shirt.

“Missed you too, baby.” Jongin lifter Sehun’s head and slipped his lips over the crown of his head, down to the tip of his nose before pressing a soft kiss to his lips.

They pulled away and Sehun turned to Kyungsoo for his kiss. The eldest of the three smiled and ducked down to press a kiss just as soft to his lips again.

“Felt you coming, so food. I didn’t cook it’s leftovers from work yesterday.”

“Good,” Kyungsoo said with a straight face, “I’m not ready to die.”

“Hey! It’s not that bad!”

“Sorry babe, it really is.”

“Nini don’t turn on me!”

“Too late! Now I’m hungry, we’re eating.”

“I hate you both!”

“Love you too, Hunnie!”

—  
Wednesday, Nov. 14th

“Mr. Kim? You have a visitor.”

Kim Jongdae looked up at his secretary, she was nice, one of Baekhyun's old ones. Maybe the 23rd? He couldn’t remember.

The door opened to reveal an extremely tall man with large ears holding a little girl in his arms.

Park Chanyeol walked over to the desk and sat down in a chair in front it.

“Uncle Dae!” The little girl reached out to him. A small smile graced Chanyeol’s face and a bigger one on Jongdae as he took her from the larger man.

“Hey, Minjee. How are you, sweetheart?”

“Daddy, took me to his work today. And Appa said he’d take me next week! There were fishes inside! It was so cool. But they wouldn’t let me swim.” She pouted.

Jongdae laughed, “That’s too bad. You must be tired.”

“Mmhmm.” She said already closing her eyes and resting her head on Jongdae’s shoulder.

“So what did you need?” He asked the taller man.

“Nothing really. We were passing by and she wanted to come see you. She was hoping Minseok Hyung would be here but she seemed happy enough with you.” He smiled as his eyes fell on the six-year-old.

“She’s quite mature. And she loves you both so much.”

“We were lucky.”

“Have the kids outfitted you yet?”

“Neither of them want to say anything. They told me they’d be sending the stuff over to our houses for us to get ready the day of.”

“Same, it’s causing me a bit of anxiety. I love them to pieces and I know they have excellent taste but still.”

They laughed. Once upon a time as a joke, they had done the same thing only they had sent terrible outfits for a huge televised gala. A couple hours and seven angry phone calls later, their real outfits arrived. They were swooned over for weeks and the resulting suit style changed just because of them.

“Has Minseok said anything about what this dinner is all about? Other than that it’s for his old investors and new investors to meet?”

“He’s been oddly tight-lipped about the whole thing.” Jongdae frowned a bit, “I don’t think it has anything to do with investors but I’m not sure.”

“If he tells anyone it’ll be you. And if he does tell me.” Chanyeol grinned, “I wouldn’t want to be surprised.”

Jongdae grinned back. “If I don’t know Baekhyun will and that beast is all yours.”

“I love him, I do but, he still terrifies me.” The younger shivered, “When something at work is messed up I’m tempted to hide myself and Minjee in a closet until it blows over.”

Jongdae laughed loudly startling the little girl in his arms.

“I think it’s time for us to head out. You ready to go, sweetie?”

“Appa?”

“Yeah, we’ll go and see him, okay?”  
  
Jongdae passed the little girl over the desk before coming to stand next to the pair. “Drop by with Minjee more often. I’ll even text to let you know when Minseok drops by.”

“I’ll take you up on that offer. And now we’ll be off. See you later Dae!”

“See you!”

—

Thursday, Nov. 15th

  
Zhang Yixing was a busy man. He juggled his many malls in not just one country but two balanced his social life precariously on top of that and kept up all the relations he had with his family on top of that (which wasn’t easy considering that his permanent home was not in the same country as them).

The only way that he was actually able to not go crazy was because of his one and only soul mate and even then he had to deal with the secret part of that. Like all of his fellow EXO members, he worked day and night, pretended to hate his enemies when they were friends, went out clubbing, pretended to sleep around (unless you were Kyungsoo or Jongin, they just couldn’t do it) and most importantly kept his most important relationship a secret.

It was his biggest worry that one day, the public would find out that he was in fact soulmates with someone that was supposedly his friend. There was a large gaggle of fangirls that followed them around, they called themselves EXO-L’s. And while some of them were definitely kind souls that accepted them and just wanted their happiness, others most certainly did not. There had been cases of stalkers for them all and not only that but each one of them could tell a terrible story about the time a fan got a little too excited. Injuries had been doled out before.

And they hadn’t been able to see each other for months. And so, Yixing’s sanity was going out the window.

But finally. Finally. Their schedules are giving them a few days where they can be together. And even though he knows he will always be loved, Yixing is worried. He’s worried that maybe their group doesn’t need him anymore and maybe that his soulmate doesn’t need him.

These were all appropriate thoughts to have at two in the morning on the living room couch, which is what he happened to be what was happening. The space was quiet, the entire house devoid of any sound except for the humming of devices and Yixing’s own, soft, breathing. He sat there, so deep in thought that he didn’t hear the door unlocking, opening and then closing.

He was startled when hands slipped over his eyes but when the smell of the person’s cologne wafted over him, he relaxed immediately.

He grabbed the hands softly and pulled them down, turning to look at the person.

“Hi, Junmyeon.”

The most beautiful smile in the world was shot at him.

“Hello, Yixing.”

He rose off the couch and walked behind it, pulling Junmyeon into a tight hug, burying his head into the shorter man’s hair. They stood there just clutching at each other, taking up the presence of the soulmate that they hadn’t seen in forever. All of their senses were alive, soaking up all the time they had missed with each other.

“I missed you, babe. Don’t leave for so long again.”

“I don’t want to, I just can’t help it.”

“I know. I know. “

They pulled away enough for Yixing to lean down and press his lips gently against the others. Sparks zinged across every portion of his body at the contact. It felt, right. Like this was the thing that he’d been missing all this time. And it was.

They moved together, soft touches on the waist, shoulders, and neck. Just them together. Back and forth, both tugging for dominance, a fight that neither were willing to lose.

But eventually, Junmyeon did. As soon as Yixing pried his lips open and explored his mouth, he was done. A groan tore through his throat and he melted. But they pulled apart, panting.  
“We need to go in a few hours. We need to get ready and go.” Junmyeon gasped out.

“It can wait.” Yixing was breathing just as hard.

“No, it can’t. I’ll become Suho, your friend and you’ll become Lay the businessman that can’t get away from your work. We can’t leave marks and I can’t be sore. Yixing, we can wait one more day.” Junmyeon’s eyes were full of tears. He hated needing to keep this entire thing a secret. He hated how long he had to be separated from his soulmate.

“Babe, It’s okay. I understand.” All the lust from before gone, Yixing wiped his tears, “You don’t need to cry. I love you and I understand.”

Yixing could feel the strip of flowers on the back of his shoulder burn a bit. Seeing his soulmate in pain hurt him just as much and so he held him, rocking back and forth, cursing the party they had to attend and the stupid public that just would not let them be free.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, hello! 
> 
> My name is Z and this is my first EXO fic but not my first fic. For those of you that like BTS or GOT7 I have a few for them too. I am looking for a beta and so if you'd like to please let me know! Also this story is kinda confusing so if you're confused please tell me. 
> 
> Find me on  
> Tumblr : Somethingbad123  
> Twitter: Somethingbad123
> 
> \- Z


End file.
